Communication devices are seeing an explosive growth in application (app) development and utilization. The applications, or ‘apps’, can be pre-installed on the communication device by a manufacturer and/or downloaded by subscribers, for example, via an over-the-air (OTA) communication from a software distribution platform. By way of brief background, app developers can create custom applications by utilizing a unique identifier (ID) specific to a communication device. With communication devices and apps proliferating, protecting user privacy with respect to profiling and/or tracking a subscriber's behavior across apps and/or websites is of continued importance.